Horny Punishment 2
by wenjing10
Summary: This is the sequel to Horny Punishment. When Junjie is taking a shower, I decided to get my revenge for his "punishment" on me.


Since FoxyKhai0209 has an idea for a Drunk and Wet Night 2, we think about having Horny Punishment 2. In the previous story that Junjie 'punished' me, but this time it's my turn. And yes, there is mature content.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Junjie 'punished' me for going out at midnight without permission. That punishment hurt my feet and I could not walk until now. In our house, Junjie was taking a shower in the bathroom. The warm water splashed onto his body. He sighed in delight.

He was unaware that I was staring at him, outside the shower. His naked body could be seen as a silhouette through the blurry glass door. I smiled evilly, finally taking a chance to perform a payback.

I stripped my clothes off and placed them with Junjie's clothes. I prepared a small square package and placed it on the cabinet. I quietly slid open the door. I saw his naked body was covered by steam.

 _That is a nice ass._ I thought when seeing his bottoms.

I sneaked in and surprised him by covering his eyes. He felt surprised when his vision suddenly turned black.

"Huh? Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, Junjie~" I answered.

He instantly recognized my voice. "Wen Jing! What are you doing here?" he was very surprised to find me in the shower.

I let go of my hands and he turned around to face me. I started to massage his well-built chest after placing my hands on it.

"Mmm~ Oh~" he moaned in pleasure as he closed his eyes, feeling the sensation.

While he was distracted, I grabbed his member and rubbed it. "AAHH!" Junjie yelped and groaned in pleasure.

I chuckled evilly. Then, I devoured his member, which made Junjie yelped in shock!

"AAAHHH!" he moaned loudly as I sucked his member.

I bit his "friend" hard, which created waves of pleasure to travel across his body. He screamed and his body shook like an earthquake.

"OH!~ OH GOSH!~" he exclaimed as I sucked harder. I began to pick up speed and my head bopped up and down in an incredible speed.

"MMMM! AAHH!" he shrieked and eventually bucked his hips. He released himself into my mouth. It took me by surprise but I tasted his semen and swallowed it. He tasted amazing.

Suddenly, Junjie collapsed onto the shower floor in a sitting position. He panted heavily after the orgasm. I sat on his lap and kissed him sweetly. He kissed me back.

However, the sweet kiss I gave him turned into a hard horny kiss because I was more aroused. I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues fought each other violently.

Saliva started to drool out of our mouths. Junjie's eyes went dull due to the pleasure. He was now under my control. As we broke the kiss, Junjie said "So much... pleasure~"

I smirked seeing him aroused. I quickly got the small square package and carefully tore it open. I took out a condom and put it onto his member.

"You always go inside me~ but this time is my turn~" I positioned myself and went inside, onto his member!

"AaaahhhH!" Junjie shouted as I surprised him.

"Mmmm~ good~" I moaned and began to thrust him.

"Yeah~ Keep going~ Gah!" he told me.

I responded by moving faster, harder and deeper. "Oh, look at you~ You can't even control yourself from me too~" I taunted him.

He felt more aroused. "Oh... you..." he muttered.

"Are you feeling it?~ So good~ You always do that to me~" I asked him. He could not respond properly.

"Suck my nipples," I commanded him. He obeyed me and attached his mouth onto one of my nipples. He began sucking it hard.

"Aaahhh~ Ooohhh~" I sighed in pleasure.

Junjie sucked it until it became rock hard. He then turned to my other nipple and sucked it hard. I became aroused too.

"Oh~ OH! Fuck me!" I yelled. Junjie suddenly fucked me so hard. He moved faster, harder and deeper.

I could feel his member hitting my walls. "Jun... JUN! STOP!" I screamed. However, he was not listening to me anymore. He had lost control of himself.

He pinned me hard on the shower floor as he slipped his member out of me. I let out a moan of dissatisfaction. He held my hips tight. He licked my private area and his two fingers went inside me. His tongue went deeper and licked my clit slowly and roughly. While his fingers, surrounded by my walls, moved very fast.

His delicate actions immediately built up intense pleasure inside my body. I tried to hold on but it was too much to bear. A few minutes later, my private area looked like... it had squirted. I realized that I had reached an orgasm and squirted a lot of my fluids.

With my fluids leaking out, Junjie tasted my womanhood. He swallowed, not missing any drop of it. He stared at me and smirked evilly.

 _Oh man... I really want more._ Junjie thought.

He had detached his lips from my private area but his fingers were still inside me. He thought about letting me rest after the orgasm, but decided against it. He sped up his fingers in my private area. Feeling my walls were being hit with an incredible speed again, pleasure quickly built in again. It took Junjie a few minutes to make me squirt once more time.

I tilted my head up to see my private area. My squirt was like a gush of fountain. The blurry liquid was splashed onto the floor, coming out of me. I blushed furiously.

Junjie saw it too. He looked delighted seeing my wetness. The scene made his member hard again. I noticed that his eyes were completely dull due to the pleasure.

"You are so wet~" he seductively said. I flushed even more.

Junjie positioned himself and penetrated me. His member slid into my private area with ease due to the wetness I had undergone. He thrust me back and forward, creating the pleasure again despite I had came twice.

His member grew harder and harder. "Yes~ You are hard~ come for me~" I whispered to his ear and bit it. Junjie's breath was getting heavy after I said those words.

"Yes~ faster~ harder~ deeper~" I whispered again. I kissed his mouth and slipped my tongue inside of his mouth. Junjie groaned into my mouth as our tongues danced with each other.

He continued to get deeper, harder faster. I proceeded to twist his nipples while moaning in absolute pleasure.

"Gaaah!" Junjie shrieked.

"Hehe~ are you enjoying it?~" I teased him.

"Ooooohhhh~" Junjie huffed out.

"I will take that as a yes~" I concluded and smiled.

As he sped up, we could hear the sounds of our bodies hitting each other. My walls were fluttering around his "friend". We desperately tried to hang on, trying to keep the pleasure inside us last as long as possible.

We screamed each other's names out until we reached our climax. Eventually, we came and collapsed onto the shower floor, panting and gasping for air. The constant falling water of the shower swiftly washed the evidence of our lovemaking.

Junjie took out his member. His eyes went back to normal as he regained his control.

"Jun... Junjie?" I called out.

"...Woah..." he sighed.

"Do... you... remember... everything?" I stammered.

"...Yes... I... I like it~" he answered. I was utterly surprised.

He gently kissed me and helped me to stand up. He disposed the condom and we cleaned up together. We came out of the shower and dried ourselves up.

Then, we headed to the bedroom and put on our sleeping clothes. We lied down on our bed to rest. As we slowly drifted to sleep, we gave each other a soft kiss and cuddled up each other.


End file.
